Naruto: A twist in time
by Nalika2431
Summary: Twenty two years ago… hard to believe that twenty two years ago that day I lost my parents and started my life full of hate and I was lucky I had friends to get me through it and now I'm one of the village's heroes… that was until I woke up in my bed that morning… And this is my story…
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

A twist in Time

** Twenty two years ago… hard to believe that twenty two years ago that day I lost my parents and started my life full of hate and distaste. I was lucky I had friends to get me through it and now I'm one of the village's heroes… that was until I woke up in my bed that morning…**

** And this is my story…**

* * *

Naruto looked around blinking when the bright sun woke him up. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he had to figure it out. So he walked to the calendar and saw that it was graduation day at the academy. Naruto groaned, this meant that he was dead last again.

'_Great. Just great'_ he thought

**_'I wouldn't worry too much Naruto.' _**said a voice inside his mind.

_'Why? I'm last again after working so hard to be seen as an individual. Now…'_

_ **'Naruto you have all the power you had before just in a younger body.'**_

_ 'No kidding Kurama, I'm twelve again.' _said Naruto just as there was a knock on his door.

Naruto went to answer it and saw that not only he was affected by whatever had hit them in the battle. Both Sakura and Sasuke stood in his doorway with equally confused faces. Quietly Naruto ushered them in and shut the door. Then he did a few seals and a small version of Kurama was standing in front of them.

"Naruto what's going on?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is fighting Orochimaru after the war. The next thing I know I'm here."

"It was the same with us." said Sakura. "Sasuke came to the house and we both realized that we remembered everything that had happened."

"The last time…"

"The last time this happened you and I were teleported into another plain." said Sakura. "But that's not what happened."

"How do you know?" asked Sasuke, who had heard about what Sakura was talking about from them and some of the others in their village.

"Because there it was Sakura's parents that were the heroes who saved the village. I had both my parents there, but I was known as Menma. Here I don't have them"

"And my parents are alive." finished Sakura

"So we've definitely gone back in time?" asked Sasuke

"Looks that way." said Naruto. "Man now I'm going to have to wait longer to meet him."

Sakura and Sasuke grinned at one another. They both knew that ever since Naruto found out he was going to have a child he had been extremely excited. "Anyway we need to figure out what happened." said Sasuke

"Right Kurama did anything hit us?" asked Naruto

**_ "Yeah Orochimaru and that freak of your uncle teamed up. From what I could tell was Orochimaru had hoped to distract you while Xanafar came in for the kill."_** said the fox

"So what happened?" asked Sakura. "Why didn't he hit us?"

"It must have been when I went into my Chakra mode." said Naruto

"But how would Xanafar know about that? We're all ANBU and Orochimaru knows it." Said Sasuke

"We weren't expecting Xanafar." said Naruto glumly. He had hoped that when his sister sacrificed her life to stop Xanafar that they had seen the last of him. "Besides, Orochimaru waited about two years after the war to attack the village again. He had plenty of time to tell Xanafar about my mergence with Kurama."

"Alright say that's the case what about Xanafar I thought that Nalika told him everything before she came back home." said Sasuke confused.

"She did up to an extent. For some reason she never told him about the stage two of the power I got from merging with Kurama. My only guess is after the battle we were first in she started to remember the truth and hid the truth from him." said Naruto

"That makes sense." said Sasuke. "It's like with Itachi."

"Exactly." said Naruto. "Anyway what do we do now?"

"I guess we'll have to play it normal until we figure out what's going on." said Sasuke.

"Oh this is going to be fun." said Naruto sarcastically. "I get to act like an idiot and you guys treat me like I'm trash. Oh what fun."

"Naruto you know that we aren't going to be like that." said Sasuke slightly shocked that Naruto still thought about them like that. Though Sasuke couldn't blame him after everything Naruto had been trhough before him and Sakura actually got to know him.

"No listen at least until the mission in the Land of Waves we have to at least pretend we can't stand one another." said Naruto

"He's right Sasuke. If someone saw us now they would know something's wrong." said Sakura. She knew that Naruto wasn't a total idiot. He did have some of his father in him.

"Alright but just until that mission." said Sasuke. "You guys both know how I feel about you."

"Yeah we know." said Sakura. "But this is going to be awkward since we're not the same and…

"You don't have your silly crush." Sasuke finished for her. "Yeah I know. But at least I haven't met Nika yet so…"

Naruto laughed it was always like that with the three of them. Then he remembered what was going on. "Guys I think we had better go." Said Naruto

"He's right." said Sakura

"Remember…"

"Yeah we know." said Sasuke "I'll leave first and make sure no one's watching. Sakura give about ten minutes then follow me."

"Alright." she said and Sasuke left the two alone. Finally Sakura could ask what had been on her mind all morning. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do about Hinata?"

"Well I'm not going to be totally clueless this time around." said Naruto smiling. "Some of the advantages of being young again are that we can make up for what we missed the first time."

"That's true." said Sakura smiling. "So when you going to ask her?"

"After the exams." said Naruto.

"What are you going to do about that?" asked Sakura knowing how it was that Naruto had passed the exams.

"I don't know it's going to be hard for me to act like I'm flunking the test when I know that I can pass with flying colors." said Naruto

"Which would draw unwanted attention." said Sakura.

"Exactly." said Naruto.

"Well just try not to show everyone up." said Sakura and she left as well.

**_"Hey Naruto you might want to hide the fact that you have claws before you go to school. Sakura and Sasuke know but…"_**

"Yeah I know." said Naruto then he thought of something. "You're the reason the three of got here aren't you?"

**_ "Well since you absorbed some of the ten tails powers I have more than enough strength to bring you three here. But don't expect me to get you back. I'm not that strong and I knew I couldn't let you die there." _**

"Thanks Kurama."

**_"Hey I promised your old man at the end of the war I'd keep you safe and I know the only way to do that is to keep your friends safe."_**

****"Still thanks." said Naruto and he left to gather his things he would need to hide the additions he had gained after he merged with the fox.

* * *

Later that morning Naruto walked into the class and didn't stand on the desk like the last time much to Sasuke's relief. He did not want to relive that experience. He also noticed that Naruto had been busy since he and Sakura left Naruto's house and smiled to himself. It looked like Naruto wasn't a complete idiot after all.

"Nice gloves there idiot." said Sasuke "What'd you do burn your hands on that ramen?"

"No jerk and leave me alone." said Naruto. Then he noticed Hinata walking in and went to talk to her. "Hey Hinata can we talk? You know alone."

"S-sure Naruto." she said and the two walked to the side of the room where it didn't have any of kids and Naruto smiled at the girl before him. He still couldn't believe how stupidly blind he was when he was younger about not seeing how much she liked him. "S-so w-hat did you w-want to t-talk about?"

"Well I was wondering if you had any plans after the exams today." said Naruto smiling. He knew that both Sakura and Sasuke could hear him and that they understood.

"W-well nothing imp-important really." said Hinata "Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me." said Naruto smiling at the way Hinata's face turned red.

"I-I would l-love to." said Hanta.

"Great I'll meet you here at the academy about seven alright?"

"Yes." said Hinata and she walked back to her seat hardly daring to believe what had just happened.

Naruto walked back to his seat and had sat down just as Iruka walked in the door with Mizuki. Naruto throw daggers at the guy until Sakura who was sitting next to him elbowed him in the side. He looked at her and she nodded the Iruka who was looking at Naruto trying to figure out why Naruto was acting the way he was.

"You need to be careful." Sakura whispered. "What happened in the forest hasn't happened yet."

"And it won't." Naruto whispered back he was going to make sure of that one. He had already figured out what he was going to do and wasn't going to draw attention to himself doing it. He may have been an idiot before but now he was an ANBU and knew what he was doing. Before long it was Naruto's turn and he walked to the center of the room to where Iruka and the traitor was.

"Alright Naruto all we need for you to do is produce three clones." said Iruka and Naruto nodded. He was glad he had Sakura and Tsunade teach him how to do Genjutsu. Otherwise his plan wouldn't have even worked.

"Alright." said Naruto and he used the genjutsu to create three clones and make them look like they were real. However Sakura and Sasuke knew that the truth was behind Naruto and smiled.

"Looks like Naruto has been busy." said Sasuke to Sakura.

"Looks like." said Sakura smiling at the shocked looks on everyone's faces especially Neji's.

"Well you've been practicing Naruto. You pass." said Iruka slightly surprised

"Thanks Iruka Sensei." said Naruto and he walked back to his seat. He smiled at Hinata and then at his two best friends.

_ **"Good job kid. At least this time you passed and didn't draw attention to yourself."**_

_ "Oh shut up Kurama." _thought Naruto and he heard Kurama laugh at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening after everyone had ranted about Naruto being made a ninja, Naruto ran out of the store he was just in and right in to Iruka. He could tell that Iruka had been looking for him for a while and he smiled. Naruto adjusted the bags in his arms and started to walk towards his house shocking Iruka to no ends.

"Hey Naruto I want to talk to you!"

"Oh sorry Sensei." Naruto said over his shoulder though he knew exactly what Iruka had wanted. So he waited until Iruka had caught up and the two started walking toward the house.

"What's all that?" asked Iruka "More Ramen?"

"No actually I know how to cook more than Ramen. Besides I have a date with Hinata and I don't want to take her for ramen."

"When did this happen?" asked Iruka shocked.

"This morning before the exams." said Naruto. "I was going to wait but then thought better since I know her dad doesn't like me."

"Wow."

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto as they got closer to his house. It was then that he noticed Kurama was sitting on his window sill in plain sight and groan inwardly. _'Really you couldn't wait?'_

_ **'Sorry but you know how it is.'**_

"Did you get a pet fox?"

"Yeah I found him in the woods wounded. I brought him to the house and he's stayed here since." said Naruto glaring at the fox "Anyway what did you want to talk about?"

****"When you made those clones were they illusions or solid?" asked Iruka who knew that clones were Naruto's worst problem and had wondered how he had managed to pull it off.

Naruto smirked. He had a feeling as to what Iruka was going to ask him. "Why would you take my band and tell the Hokage?"

"No, but I would like to know."

"They were illusions but I can make solid ones as well." said Naruto throwing Iruka off. Naruto knew that Taisho had known the shadow clone jutsu, so if Iruka asked where he learned it he could say that Taisho taught it to him.

"How did you learn that?"

"You know the fourth's brother?" asked Naruto and when Iruka nodded Naruto said "well the last time he was here he taught it to me."

"I see." said Iruka and it had actually made sense seeing as Naruto wasn't in class the whole time Taisho was last in the village. He had thought that it was because Naruto had dropped out of the academy but apparently that wasn't the case. "Well enjoy your date." Then he left. However Naruto knew that Iruka would be suspicious after that stunt so he went to his apartment and turned to Kurama. "Kurama do you think you can go to Sasuke and Sakura's and fill them in just in case Iruka sensei decides to drop in on them?"

**"Yeah I'm sure I can."**

"Also if he's in the village and I think he is right now, can you find Taisho?" asked Naruto.

**"Sure but why wouldn't that be like throwing oil on to the fire?" **asked Kurama confused since he didn't really pay attention to Naruto's life until the war.

"No Taisho can time leap. I'm sure he's here already looking for the three of us. He won't look any different than what you know him and he'll know who you really are."

**"Alright then." **said Kurama **"What do you want me to tell the others?"**

"Tell them I'll meet them at the Hokage Monument at midnight." said Naruto "If sooner then I'll send a clone."

**"Alright."** said Kurama and he left while Naruto started the meal, which he had finished with about twenty minutes to spare.

Once he had everything packed he walked out the door and ran to the academy where he saw Hinata already there waiting on him. He called out to her and she smiled back.

"N-Naruto."

"I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No I-I just got here." said Hinata.

"Well come on." said Naruto and the two walked to the cherry trees. Once Naruto and Hinata sat down and started Naruto's chicken parmesan Naruto noticed that Hinata was becoming a little more relaxed. Naruto smiled when he saw that and realized that it wouldn't be as hard as he had thought to get her to be more herself than what others expected her to be.

Soon the moon was rising above the trees and Hinata sighed. She didn't want to go back to her house just to get yelled at again about how weak she was. Naruto heard Hinata sigh and looked over at the girl he truly loved. He knew that she had problems at her house but didn't want to embarrass her about them and then have to explain how he knew since this was the first time the two of them actually sat down together, so he just took her hand.

"Hinata If you ever need to talk I'm here alright?" asked Naruto

"Y-yes." said Hinata blushing. "I'm sorry Naruto. But I have to go."

"Yeah me too." said Naruto. "Good night Hinata."

"Good night." she said and then she walked out of the cherry trees. Naruto watched as Hinata walked away from him and he yearned to go back to her but he knew what her father thought about him and knew it would just cause more problems for them all. Instead he made two clones and sent them bother to his friends' houses.

* * *

"So Iruka Sensei knows?" asked Sasuke once the three were at the monument.

"Not in detail, but he knows something's up." said Naruto who had just finished explaining what had happened earlier.

"But how?" asked Sakura "How did he know?"

"Sakura you know how bad I was at making clones as illusions when we were kids. That's not going to change overnight."

"So what did you tell him?"

"I told him they were illusions and that the fourth's brother taught me the shadow clone jutsu."

"Fortunately Taisho knows it too." said Sasuke

"Yean unfortunately if Taisho comes and Iruka asks him we're screwed." said Naruto hoping that he would get a chance to tip his uncle off before Iruka found him.

** _"Not quite."_ **said Kurama walking back with a guy. _"**Look who I found."**_

"Taisho…" said Naruto extremely happy to see his uncle.

"I'm glad I finally found you three." said Taisho. "The others will be glad you're alright but…"

"We can't go back…" Naruto finished for him.

"No I don't have the power to cancel out the jutsu. Besides you're children again, that isn't going to change."

"I see." said Naruto then he remembered about Iruka. "Tai do you think you can talk to Iruka Sensei?"

"Sure why?" asked Taisho taken back. Naruto explained how he had originally learnt the Shadow Clone technique but it wasn't going to happen that way so he needed a fall back. "I see. Alright I'll tell him that I taught it to you as well as helped you with you clones."

"Thanks Taisho." said Naruto and the others smiled. It looked like thinks were going good.

"Sure just don't tamper too much, alright?" said Taisho. "Just change what needs it. If you mess with things too much…"

"Yeah we know." said Naruto and Taisho left. "We need to go too guys. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Too bad we can't do like last time." said Sakura as the three got up.

"What'd you mean?" asked Sasuke

Naruto grinned and looked at Sakura. "We'll tell you tomorrow when we're waiting for Kakashi."

"Deal." said Sasuke. He wouldn't forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Naruto woke early so that he could do some shopping without being hassled. He had found that the vendors were like anyone else in the mornings, too tired to pay attention. So he was able to get what he needed supply wise without trouble. However just as he got to the marketplace where he bought his food he saw three boys that would always pick on him. They had even almost gotten him killed before

Naruto sighed when he saw them look at him and grin. It looked like this time wasn't going to be any different.

"Well, well it's the loser ninja." said Ibuki

"Leave me alone Ibuki." said Naruto. "Before-"

"Before what?" asked Ibuki. "Like you can hurt me."

"No but I can." said a voice Naruto knew well. Turning around he had to suppress a smile at what he saw there.

Standing behind him were two ninjas that he knew well, though he was confused on how they had gotten there. One was a girl no older than he really was and knew all the jutsu that he did mainly because he taught them to her at his uncle's request. The other was a guy who looked like Sasuke a lot but Naruto knew the difference was that he was a year younger than the Uchiha.

"Who are you?" asked Ibuki

"We're friends of Naruto's and stronger than you."

"Right…"

"Ibuki leave them alone and come on." said one of the other boys. Just then Iruka walked up and saw Naruto standing there with the three that always picked on Naruto and two others that he didn't know.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Iruka Sensei." said Ibuki nervously. Ever since the incident in the Black hills Ibuki noticed that Iruka was paying more attention to him and his friends seeing as Shikamaru told Iruka that it was them who sent Naruto in the woods that day.

"Naruto?"

"Nothing really." said Naruto smiling at how Ibuki went from bully to coward in an instant. "I was just doing some shopping."

"I see." said Iruka taking notice of the two behind Naruto and he knew that he would have to extra careful about talking to the two. "Would you like some help carrying it back?"

"Sure." said Naruto, he knew that Iruka just wanted to talk but not around the others. So he left behind a message for the two and walked away with Iruka.

"Well that was fun."

"Kairo I'm surprised Naruto of Sakura hasn't killed you yet." said the girl. "Not to mention Sasuke."

"Yeah well you know me Nika." said Kairo "Come on he wants up to meet him at the spot."

"You know he's not going to be there for a while." said Nika. "I want to see Sasuke."

"And I want to see Sakura, but we both know that they're at the school and since we didn't come until the Chunin exams originally…"

"You're right." Nika sighed. "I just want to see him and you know Hinata is the same way."

"Yeah but until we figure out how to get them back to their proper age form then it's not going to do any good." said Kairo "Don't worry Nika we'll see him soon."

"Yeah." said Nika and the two disappeared.

* * *

Iruka sat his bags down then looked around Naruto's apartment. He couldn't believe how clean it actually was. It was like Naruto had been cleaning all night. The said boy was putting his groceries away when he asked what Iruka had wanted to talk about.

"Huh? Oh I had a conversation with Taisho last night."

"Really?" asked Naruto walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't believe you." said Iruka.

"It's alright." Naruto said walking back in to the kitchen to finish up before he went to the academy. "I'm still a little off on illusions but I managed to pull it off this time."

"That you did." said Iruka smiling. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah later." said Naruto. Then he sighed. It looked like Iruka was off their case for the time being but he knew that they still had to be careful. They still had Kakashi to worry about and Naruto knew that if Kakashi ever saw the scar on his left side then they would be screwed. Shaking his head to clear it Naruto finished putting his things away then left to meet up with his team.

* * *

The moment Naruto got to the school he saw Sakura 'fawning' over Sasuke and had to suppress a smile again. He would have to let the two know that both Kairo and Nika were there as well but he would do it later when they were alone. After he walked in he looked around for Hinata and walked over to her once he spotted her.

"Hey how are you?"

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto." she said "I-I enjoyed last night."

"Yeah me too." said Naruto as Iruka walked in. Naruto could tell that he was troubled and had a fairly good idea as to why. "We'll talk later okay?"

"Y-yeah." said Hinata and he waked to his seat as Iruka called the class to order.

"Now that I have your attention, I regret to tell you that Mizuki will not be joining us today."

"Yeah, probably got caught trying to steal the scroll." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura, both of whom grinned.

"The teams are as follows… Hinata Kiba and Shino you are team eight. Shikamaru Choji and Ino, you three are team ten and Naruto Sasuke and Sakura are team seven." said Iruka slightly disturbed as to why the Hokage would put those three together. "The teachers are in these rooms." and he instructed each group where to go to meet their team leader.

It wasn't until the three were in the room alone did they actually relax and start talking to one another like that had for years. Sasuke asked what they had meant the night before about passing Kakashi's test and Naruto explained that when he had come back from his two year training with Jiriaya that he had given Kakashi the newest installment of the make out series and Kakashi hadn't finished it yet when he came to test how much Sakura and he had grown.

"So you used that against him?" asked Sasuke laughing. "Man I would have loved to have seen his face."

"Yeah but what really got me was when I told him that I hadn't even finished the book." said Naruto smiling as he recalled what had happened that morning. "Oh and guess what?"

"What?" asked the two

"Looks like you guys won't have to wait at all to see Kairo and Nika." said Naruto and he explained what had happened that morning and where the two were at right then.

"Are you serious?" asked Sasuke surprised and happy at the same time.

"Yep." said Naruto. "You forget Nika is Taisho's daughter so she knows the time jutsu as well."

"Anyway are you going to do the prank?" asked Sasuke calming down. He wanted to see Nika badly but he knew that the fact he and Sakura had Kairo and Nika while Naruto was back to the beginning with Hinata had too hurt.

"Not this time. We need to talk about the missions." said Naruto. "And besides it didn't work did it?"

"You're right. What are we going to do about the D ranked missions?" asked Sakura "I mean it would be strange if we do them all too easy as if we've done them before."

"You guys are right." said Sasuke. "I say we take about ten of them and then talk to the Hokage about the Land of Waves mission."

"Yeah." said Naruto. Just then he noticed a Chakra signal coming down the hall and with a look he moved away from the two while Sakura moved closer to Sasuke.

"Well glad to see I have a happy group let's go to the roof and get properly introduced." said the joinin and the three followed the ninja out of the room never seeing the shadow that had followed Naruto that day.

**_'Well, well so Orochimaru was right. They're not dead. Well this time I won't fail.'_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke Sakura and Naruto walked up to the roof glaring at one another, but Kakashi knew that there was something different about the three of them than what he had heard and he knew exactly what. The way the three acted around one another it was almost like that an act. He wasn't sure why they were acting like they hated each other again, but then again he never really understood the three of them. After they got the somewhat awkward introduction out of the way Kakashi told them to meet him at the training grounds the next day about twelve and disappeared. Naruto smiled at the other two and asked if they wanted to go to the Hokage monument where he knew Kairo and Nika would be waiting to see Sasuke and Sakura.

"Are you sure Naruto?" asked Sakura voicing the thoughts that Sasuke had had when Naruto mentioned his cousin and Kairo.

"Yeah." said Naruto. "I'm going to train with Kurama anyway. After that I'll meet up with Taisho to see if we can find a way to reverse what ever happened to us."

"Didn't he say he didn't have that power?" asked Sasuke

"He did but that doesn't mean that we can't see if we can change it." said Naruto and he walked away from his two friends. True it hurt that he was back to the beginning with Hinata but at least this time he wasn't stupid and blind to her feelings and he planned on getting with her much sooner than when they were sixteen.

Sasuke looked at Sakura as they watched their friend walk away and sighed. He knew that Naruto was hurting but Sasuke did want to see Nika so they nodded and walked to the monument.

"Hey Sasuke do you think Kairo will get mad about the fact…"

"No we'll explain what's going on." said Sasuke shaking his head at her foolishness. But then he could see what she was afraid about. Kairo had proven to be very jealous when they had met him for the first time back at the Chunin exams. Just then they heard a call and both smiled.

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

"Kairo."

"Nika." said Sasuke extremely happy.

"I thought we had lost you when you four disappeared." said Nika

"Wait the four of us?" asked Sasuke. "I thought it was only me Naruto and Sakura."

"No Haku was pulled in as well." said Kairo.

"He must have gone back to wherever he was before the Waves mission." said Sakura.

"I feel bad for him then." said Nika.

"I hope he's been pretending like the three of us have." said Naruto walking up with Taisho

"I'm sure he has." said Nika. "Hey dad."

"Nika… I'm not even going to ask."

"You know that I'm stronger than you when it comes to time jump." said Nika smiling. "Anyway Kairo and I are going to stay out of sight until it's time."

"That's going to be a while." said Naruto. "The Waves Mission was about a month before the Chunin exams."

"Ah… I almost forgot to tell you." said Taisho and Naruto knew something was up. "Kakashi already knows about you three."

"How did he find out?" asked Sakura.

"Because like you four he was in the vicinity of the jutsu when Orochimaru and Xanafar casted it." said Taisho.

"So he's stuck here to?" asked Naruto starting to get annoyed. _'No wonder he was so mellow on the roof top.'_

_ **'It would also explain how he was expecting the trap that you had place before but didn't this time.' **_said Kurama.

_'That jerk. We'll definitely get him back for that.' _ thought Naruto. "So he knows about us?"

"Sure do Naruto." said the very same Nin they were talking about. "Sorry about the charade on the roof but you know how it is."

"Yeah I do." said Naruto looking away.

"Huh?" asked Kairo confused.

"Never mind you guys." said Naruto. "Anyway what about the D ranked missions? Won't it look weird if we did them a little too easy?"

"It would." said Kakashi. "And besides I would like to think that three ANBU could easily handle a couple of D ranked."

"What about tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

"Training." said Kakashi. "We'll go to one of the more abandoned Training grounds, and no Naruto not this time."

"I know. Knew it wouldn't work anyway since you've finished it long ago." said Naruto smiling. "But you know that I'm stronger than then too."

"You idiot." said Sakura going to punch him just to be blocked by Naruto's chakra. "You know you can't use Kurama's chakra right now."

"She's got a point." said Sasuke.

"I know that." said Naruto. "I'm not as dumb as you guys think."

"Could have fooled me." said Sakura as the three fell back into their old habit of quarreling.

"Alright you three." said Kakashi aggravated. "Nika Kairo you two and Taisho had better go and let the others know that we're okay."

"What about Haku?" asked Nika "You know that Marrette's just as worried as the rest of us."

"We'll check on him." said Kakashi. "Naruto I want you to be discreet which I know is now one of your stronger points, and do some D ranked. Sasuke Sakura you two join him and maybe we'll manage to get to the Waves mission much sooner so we can help Haku."

"Right." said Naruto. "And Training?"

"We'll do that today if it's alright." said Kakashi. "Same drill."

"The bells?" asked Sasuke

"Yes."

"Alright meet you there." said Naruto and the three disappeared.

"Taisho…"

"I know Kakashi. I'll find Tsunade she maybe the only one who can convince the Third about Orochimaru's invasion." said Taisho. "Man I wish I could just find that wretched brother of mine. Find him and I can break the four of them out of the form that they're in and get them back to normal."

"I know. I wish Minato Sensei had told me about him sooner." said Kakashi. "Naruto's the only one that knows right?"

"Yeah." said Taisho. "Before Minato left after the war he told Naruto everything about our third brother. The one that had more to do with our father than anything."

"But why?"

"I don't know Kakashi." said Taisho. "I don't know."

* * *

Later that evening Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were at the training grounds waiting for Kakashi who as usual was late, but they knew what he was doing so when he did show up they cut him some slack. They went straight for the training exercises but the three ANBU soon realized that it would be much harder than before since Kakashi knew all of their moves. Except for the one that Naruto had been saving. Eventually the three got ahold of the bells and Kakashi nodded knowing that the three were going to be a tough team to beat, which was why when the whole group made ANBU Kakashi had suggested to the Hokage to place the four team Seven members on the same ANBU squad.

"Well done. It seems not just your strength followed you back but your skill and training."

"Did you expect anything else?" asked Sasuke smirking.

"Funny Sasuke." said Kakashi shaking his head at Sasuke's old ego question. "Anyway you three go rest up. I'll meet you on the bridge with the first mission, at eight."

"Alright." said Naruto then Kakashi left. "Man that was brutal."

"And I thought it was hard when it was just the two of us." said Sakura.

"He knew we had Sasuke this time." said Naruto as the three walked away from the grounds. "He knew it would be harder this time because the three of us have worked together more than ever."

"Naruto's right" said Sasuke. "Anyway I'm going to head home and take a nice long cold shower."

"Whatever." said Naruto laughing at Sasuke's attempt to get away since because the he had noticed it as well. "Hey Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you?" asked Naruto.

"Sure…" said Sakura and the two went to Naruto's apartment. Sakura was the only one out of the four of them that understood what Naruto was feeling because of what had happened before. "So what's up?"

"Remember back on the monument when Kakashi and I had that exchange about charades?"

"Yeah." said Sakura. "What was that about anyway?"

"I've been back in time before." said Naruto

"When?" asked Sakura

"When we faced Xanafar before." said Naruto glumly. "When I thought Nalika got rid of him."

"I'm confused."

"During the battle Nalika Xanafar and I were battling it out when Nalika moved in for the kill. However just as she got ready to strike him he transported the three of us back to when my parents were kids."

"So you mean…"

"Yeah it took everything Nalika had to get us back, and in the end we had to use my mom's help since I couldn't use my chakra."

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

"Because my chakra was Mom's chakra." said Naruto. "My mom was the jinchuriki before I was."

"Well that makes sense."

"Anyway after Nalika got us back Xanafar tried to take me out with my back turned and Nalika got in the way taking the blade instead of me. That's when I noticed the blade in her own hand."

"You mean she had…"

"No she had the family jutsu blade." said Naruto. "It's the only technique of the Namikaze I don't know, and I won't."

"Why?"

"Because where I have Kurama I can't use it." said Naruto.

"I see."

"I thought that when she periced him that it was done since he disappeared from the building. I thought he had been sealed away but now…"

"You know otherwise." said Sakura.

"I promised Nalika that Azariah wouldn't grow up without knowing about his mother but now…"

"We'll find her and maybe you can change it this time." said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura."

"Does Sasuke know this?" asked Sakura

"Yeah I told him last night. I was going to tell you both but you had went home after we split and I was training when Sasuke walked up." said Naruto. "Also you might want to be careful."

"Why?"

"I think he's here." said Naruto seriously. "He's hiding his chakra so I can't really tell but…"

"I'll be careful." said Sakura and she left. After she had left Naruto sighed and went about changing. It was then that he sensed it again and he knew that Xanafar was there.

_'You won't get your way.' _he thought. _'Either of you.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Naruto Sasuke and Sakura met at the bridge and was joking when Kakashi popped in. He smiled at the site that was familiar to him in more than one way. Kakashi remembered when Naruto swore that he would bring Sasuke back to the village. When he had succeeded Naruto had placed his foot down and told Tsunade that if they revoked Sasuke's ninja status then he would leave village himself.

Though Kakashi and Tsunade both knew that Naruto wouldn't leave the elders of the village didn't want to risk it. So they allowed both to take the Chunin exams and then allowing them all to become ANBU, though they were against it at first, Tsunade and Naruto quickly changed their minds.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Namikaze Naruto!"

"Yes!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

"M'Lady,"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Yes."

"From this moment on the three of you will be part of the ANBU Black OPs and will be joined by your old teammate, HAKU!" Called Tsunade then she turned and faced Naruto "You will be the leader Naruto."

"Yes M'Lady." said Haku bowing.

"Right." said Naruto

"What about Sai, M'Lady?" asked Sakura thinking about the fifth member of Team Seven

"He will be leading the remainder of the ROOT Core" said Tsunade. Just then Homura and Koharu came into the room intending to stop Naruto from being in a high power place for fear of the Nine tails.

"He cannot be an ANBU." said Koharu

"Why not?" asked Naruto calmly surprising both Kakashi and the elders. Though Tsunade understood well, because of the war and becoming a family man Naruto had calmed down immensely.

"Because-"

"If it's because of Kurama, then you're wrong." said Naruto

"He's right." said Tsunade smirking. "If you recall you tried to stop Naruto from fighting hard battles before but you know as well as I do Naruto was the only one strong enough to fight Pein. He was the only one that could stop the Jinchuriki during the war. The fact he has a tailed beast inside of him is the reason he can do what he can."

"But still…"

"Do you really want to start?" asked Naruto starting to get annoyed but keeping his cool. There wasn't anything they really could do since he and his friends had already taken the oath for the ANBU. "While you are flailing around trying to find an excuse I'm going on with my team." causing Tsunade to smirk.

* * *

Kakashi knew that the elders were shocked that day and that Naruto won a spot of admiration in their faith. Just then Naruto noticed Kakashi and smiled. "Hey Kakashi Sensei."

"Naruto Sasuke Sakura, we've got a handful of mission that the Hokage gave you to basically prove yourselves." said Kakashi smiling. "After these are done then we'll talk to him about the Waves."

"Right." said Naruto a little less than enthusiastic. Sasuke knew why though, D ranked missions were actually boring now that they were ANBU. Still the had to keep up appearances so the three nodded and went after the same cat that they had before.

Before long Naruto, who had a great sense of smell thanks to Kurama, picked up on the scent and the three started to chase it. Naruto caught it and immediately was scratched like before while Sasuke and Sakura sat and laughed at their teammate's misfortune.

"Ha, ha funny." said Naruto in a monotone as Kakashi picked the cat off the Jinchuriki.

"Well you have you admit it was funnier this time than last." said Sakura quietly since Shikamaru and his team were close by.

"No it wasn't." said Naruto through gritted teeth. "Why do the cats always scratch me?"

"I'd say because of your scent." said Sasuke vagely

"Whatever." said Naruto sighing as they got their next mission.

On and on they went until one day Naruto brought up the point in their next briefing just like he had planned with Kakashi and the others. Naruto told them that since they were basically flying through the D ranked missions there wouldn't be any left for the other teams.

"The dobe actually has a point." said Sasuke acting surprised and the Third agreed.

"Very well then how about this C-ranked guard duty." said Sarutobi smiling. There was something about the three of them that was different but he couldn't tell what it was. "You'll be escorting Tazuna here to the Land of Waves.

"These puny kids are going to guard me? Pfft right."

"We're stronger than you think old man." said Naruto falling back into his old habit, causing Sasuke to smirk inwardly

_'Yep something's never change.'_ he thought and he couldn't wait until the mission.

Kakashi then told them to go home and pack only the basic necessities and to meet him at the gate. Once everyone agreed they all left while Sarutobi asked Kakashi to stay behind.

"Yes sir?"

"It may be my imagination but there seems to be something different about the three of them."

"Oh? What might that be Lord Hokage?"

"Just their actions. Have you noticed anything?"

"No but then I just met them two days ago I don't really know them." said Kakashi thankful that Iruka had already left. "I mean yeah Naruto has shown more skill than the academy reports but that's about it."

"Well, just keep your eye on them." said Sarutobi and he excused Kakashi who nodded and left. Once he was back at his house he sighed. He nearly blew it just then. He admired the fact that the three were more skilled at thinking up lies than he was. After packing his bag Kakashi turned off his light and laid down. If he remembered correctly then they were going to have a tough time with the demon brothers and Zabuza right on top of one another. Though he had to admit this time they had Naruto who was more than just good with his shadow clones.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Naruto Sakura and Sasuke met at the gates and was waiting on Kakashi when Taisho walked up to them. The moment Naruto saw his uncle he knew that there was a problem and he had a feeling he knew what it was. So he pointed him out to the others and told them to tell Kakashi he would be right there if he had got there before Naruto was done. Sasuke and Sakura agreed, so Naruto walked over to where Taisho was waiting and nodded.

"What is it?"

"I went back home hoping to find Xanafar sealed away after the last battle but…"

"You couldn't find him?" said Naruto

"Yeah I have a feeling he's here in this time and if he is then…"

"He'll try to finish what he started."

"Yeah."

"Well this is just great. As if Orochimaru and the sand invasion wasn't enough. Do you know when he may strike?"

"Most likely during the invasion when everyone is distracted." said Taisho who had heard about the invasion though he wasn't there to help. "I'm going to try and bring Tsunade here so that she can explain to the Thrid what's going on since we knew he'll believe her more than the rest of us."

"You're right, but the question is can you bring her in the right time?" asked Naruto knowing that Taisho would understand.

"I think that if Nika can do it then I can as well." said Taisho smiling at his nephew. He was just like Minato in so many ways.

"Alright. We're going to get Haku and then head back here. Hopefully we won't take that long since the four of us are ANBU."

"I know you'll be careful, but don't use the Harishin."

"I know I won't." said Naruto and he waslked back to his friends leaving Taisho shocked and realzing that he was more like his brother than even he realized.

"Oh well can't be helped. I have to find Tsuande." said Taisho and he did several seals and disappeared.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her office trying to comfort a distressed Namikaze hoping that the girl wouldn't go into early labor when she sensed a familiar Charka outside her door. She walked over to the door and opened it hoping that Taisho had some good news for the girl about her love. Just one look in his eyes told Tsunade all she needed to know and she turned to the girl in the office.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"Taisho is here and I think you might want to hear what he has to say." said Tsunade and Taisho walked over to HInata and smiled.

"Naruto is fine. However I can't bring him back because of Xanafar's jutsu he's back in his twelve year old form."

"So what can we do?" asked Hinata

"Naruto and the others has to find Xanafar and get him to reverse the Jutsu but only Naruto can do it since it was basicly focused on him."

"Why was it fouced on Naruto?" asked Tsuande

"Because of Kurama." said Taisho standing up. "Orochimaru had plently of time to tell Xanafar everything he knew about Kurama and Naruto's combination."

"Well it makes sense why the five of them got caught." said Tsunade

"Are they alright?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. Other than their twelve again they're fine. As a matter of fact they're on their way to the Land of Waves right now."

"That's where they met Haku and brought him to the Leaf."

"Exactly." said Taisho. "Once that's over the Chunin exams will start and Naruto will once again have to fight with Gaara."

"Well I know he can handle himself, it's Xanafar that worries me." said Tsuande

"I'm going to head back and let the Third know about the invasion." said Taisho.

"I'm going with you." said Tsunade shocking both Shizune and Hinata, though Shizune understood more than Hinata did. Tsunade thought of Naruto as part of her family.

"Lady Tsunade what about…"

"Don't worry I'll handle everything." said Taisho nodding at Tsunade knowing she would understand

"Alright do it Taisho."

"Right. " said Taisho and he started speeding through hand seals so fast that Shizune nor Hinata could keep up. "Tempest Time Freeze!"

* * *

Naruto and the other were walking when Naruto, who had learned to merge his Sage Chakra with Kurama's Chakra and therefore gaining Sage mode while moving, sensed the chakra signals of the Demon Brothers and Zabuza along with Haku. He walked up to Sakura and Sasuke nodded and then walked over to Kakashi.

"Are they here?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah they are." said Naruto.

"Looks like it's time for the party to begin." said Kakashi just as the nin that was hiding in the puddle bursted out and went right at Kakashi. "Sakura protect Tazuna! Sasuke Naruto keep them safe."

"Right." said the three ANBU and they took their postions just as Kakashi defeated the two brothers. Then just as they remembered it Zabuza attacked Kakashi. Naruto produced some Shadow clones to deal with the water clones that had attacked the four of them and went after Zabuza while Kakashi yelled at Naruto to run knowing that he wouldn't or didn't need to.

"Well, well so you want to die little boy?" asked Zabuza as Haku watched from the shadows smiling at the grave error that Zabuza was making. _'Oh no Zabuza you'll be the one making the mistake this time.'_

_'Dang what is Haku doing I can't keep dodging his attack forever. ' _thought Naruto just as three sanbon needles sliced through the air. _'There he is.'_

"I've been tracking this ninja for a while now." said Haku trying not to smile at his teammates foolish moves but he could understand. "I thank you for your assistance in his capture." Kakashi nodded his head also trying not to smile while Haku and Zabuza disappeared and the others left to get some rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that day Naruto was training when Sasuke walked up to him with a basket. Naruto could tell that it was whatever Sakura and Inari's mother had made for lunch and that Sasuke knew it was pointless to try and bring him back to the house when he was training. Naruto smiled and walked over to his best friend, then he turned to finish the jutsu he was working on shocking Sasuke with the amount of power that was behind it.

"Don't you think that's too much?" asked Sasuke "I mean technically we are Genin."

"Physically but not mentally or in our powers." said Naruto. "Besides that is a work in progress. I've been trying to come up with my own techniques instead of just using the Rasengan which my father created or the Shadow Clones which was made by the second."

"Well that makes sense." said a voice from behind Naruto causing the two to smile at the boy standing behind Naruto.

"Wondered when you were going to show up Haku." said Naruto smiling. "Has Zabuza asked why you seem different?"

"No because I know how to mask my moves." said Haku smiling.

"Oh what does that mean?" asked Naruto playfully. Sasuke shook his head to the two and told Haku that Kakashi would probably want to see him before he went back to Zabuza.

"Alright." said Haku. "Just send him here. It's not like I can go to the hut where you guys are at."

"He's right Sasuke Gatou is probably watching every move the two of them make in case they fail." said Naruto taking the lead like he would always do when the four were on missions. Sasuke was actually glad that Tsunade had made Naruto the leader of their ANBU team. Dispite the fact that Naruto was a huge goof and a little childish, he knew when to straighten up and act right.

"Alright." said Sasuke. "Just do me a favor this time Haku."

"What?"

"Try and not throw so many Senbon needles at me. Those things hurt." said Sasuke causing Haku and Naruto to bust out laughing.

"Man if Nika finds this out she'll so kill you." said Naruto.

"Then don't tell her Dobe." said Sasuke and he left to get Kakashi.

"He's really changed since he met your cousin hasn't he?" asked Haku

"Yeah, that and the fact that he finally learned the truth behind his clan's massacre." said Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Haku, who had heard about it but could tell there was more to it than what everyone had said.

"No I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. It's Sasuke's call whither or not he wants people to know." said Naruto. "Anyway you want to train until Kakashi gets here?"

"Sure why not." said Haku.

* * *

Kakashi walked into the woods and looked around. It was obvious Naruto and Haku had been there since the area he was in was nearly destroyed and only the two of them could have made such a big mess. Sighing Kakashi walked toward where he sensed Naruto and Haku's chakras and smiled. Both were sitting down having trained themselves to the brink again, though Kakashi couldn't blame Naruto since he was treated like an outcast all of his life. It wasn't until after the war when most of the village shinobi learned that Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son that they actually saw him and not the demon. When they learned that Naruto had merged with the nine tails during the war they thought that Naruto wouldn't be able to control his chakra but they found out the hard way and fast that Naruto wasn't going to take any more of the hateful things they had said to him as a child and had made it known throughout the village who his father really was.

"Naruto Haku…"

"Oh hey Kakashi Sensei." said Haku as he walked to them.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kakashi

"Yep. Zabuza will attack the bridge but this time a little more wary of Naruto and the others. He thinks that they're a higher rank than when he first saw them." said Haku

"Well he's part right." said Naruto smiling.

"Naruto's right. What about the fight between you three?" asked Kakashi

"We'll wing it. Naruto I assume you aren't going to use Kurama's chakra?"

"No I probably won't need to this time." said Naruto looking at the demon in his mindscape. "Besides the first time was because I thought that Sasuke had died in front of me. I had never really had control of the chakra I used in our first fight."

"Just don't hurt each other too bad. We still have Gatou to deal with." said Kakashi

"We know. I've dropped the hint that Gatou may be working for himself and that he may be going to try and kill Zabuza. Which is why he's going a little more prepared." said Haku.

"Good. I guess we'll see you in three days on the bridge right?" asked Kakashi

"I'll be there." said Haku and he left while Kakashi and Naruto walked back to the hut where the others were waiting. Tazuna looked at Naruto and saw all the nicks and cuts on his arms and legs and couldn't believe someone could get that hurt while training when they had just started.

"Sakura could you please look Naruto over before we turn in?" asked Kakashi smiling with his eye turned up in a U

Sakura sighed and pulled the blonde over to where Sasuke was sitting so that the three could talk in private while she was healing him. She saw as usual Naruto pushed himself past his limits, but when Naruto tried to stand she realized just how badly he had trained with Haku.

"Seriously Naruto why do you do this to yourself?" asked Sakura as she healed his leg.

"You wouldn't understand Sakura." said Sasuke who knew exactly why Naruto trained as hard as he did. "You grew up with parents and a family. Naruto and I didn't. True I lost mine due to their idosity and Naruto's sacrificed themselves for him and the village but still we both know what it's like not to have a family."

Naruto just sat there and listened to his two friends thinking about what Sasuke had said. It was true that his mother and father sacrificed their lives in order to save him and the village but he wasn't completely alone. He had Taisho and Nika, both who came late into his life but had been there since. Then he had Jiraiya who had gotten killed, however he left Naruto something more precious than anything. Jiraiya treated him like a father would treat his son.

"Give me a break." said the boy in the corner. "There's no point in standing against Gatou. You'll just get killed."

"Believe me kid that wouldn't be enough for him. He would leave here one day and go somewhere else and start again. He has to be stopped here and now or else others will be made to suffer for what others refused to do." said Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Tazuna

"Take it from me." said Naruto as Sakura and Sasuke sat quietly beside their friend. "I know what it's like to live a life full of hate and distaste. But I wasn't going to just stand by and let those who picked on me just walk all over me. I trained and became stronger than most of my class except for Sasuke and Sakura here. I've had to suffer for the choices my parents made the day I was born but let me tell you something…" Naruto said getting up despite Sakura's protests. "I haven't regretted the day that my parents sacrificed their lives to try and save me." Naruto then walked to the room where he nearly collapsed on the bedroll that was laid out for him.

"Nice one." said Sasuke as he walked into the room. "I think that may just give him something to think about for a while."

"I hope." said Naruto. "Hey tell Kakashi Sensei that I'm going to lay down and rest while Kurama finishes healing me."

"Alright." said Sasuke then he walked out. He noticed that Inari had left the room and had to suppress a smile. Naruto had really grown up more than any of them had the first time they had been on the mission they were on at the moment. "He said that he was going to lay down and not to worry about dinner for him."

"Well I'll put something up for him. Sasuke-san will you take it with you when you go back to your room?" asked Inari's mother.

"Sure." said Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile Haku was with Zabuza who had just woken from the 'death-trance' Haku had placed him in when Gatou walked in with two of his cronies. Haku had to suppress a shiver at the killer intent coming off Zabuza and moved to intercept the two before they hurt Zabuza. "You will not come in here and draw your swords. Not unless you want to die." he said

"You've trained him well." said Gatou walking to the bed. "So how is it that the great Zabuza was taken down by a little kid?"

Haku almost busted out laughing when Gatou asked that but had managed to stop himself. Sighing he walked to the bed and placed himself in between the two. "Like I told your men. Don't start..."

"Haku stand down." said Zabuza. "I miss judged Kakashi he was the real problem. The next time I fight them I'll have Haku distract the brats and I'll handle Kakashi."

"You had better or I'll have to find someone else." said Gatou as he walked out.

"Zabuza do you really think it's wise to trust him?" asked Haku

"No I believe you were right." said Zabuza. "We'll just have to keep a good eye out for any treason."

"Right." said Haku but he knew that if Gatou got his way they would all be dead by the end of the next fight though Haku doubted that Gatou could even lay a finger on Naruto _'Maybe we can get through this.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three days later Naruto Sakura Sasuke and Kakashi were on the bridge guarding Tazuna just when Naruto saw something out of the corner of his eye. So he walked over to Kakashi and explained what was going on and then went to check it out knowing that the others would be alright until he got back. Walking toward the edge of the woods Naruto noticed a chakra signal that only belonged to one person. The very same person that put him and the others in this mess.

"Well I didn't think I'd ever see you again Xanafar." said Naruto looking toward the tree where his uncle was hiding. "It's useless to try and hide from me. You should know that."

"So you have all your powers, interesting. I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact you have that Namikaze's blood running through your veins." said Xanafar walking from behind the tree.

"Perhaps." said Naruto, though he knew that it was more to do with Kurama's interferrance than anything he didn't want the idiot to know that. "So how did you manage to survive Nalika's sealing technquie?"

"Oh you really think that's important?" asked Xanafar. "I mean we haven't seen each other for three years- well longer now, but still."

"And you think after everything you did I'm going welcome you back into my life?" asked Naruto disgusted. "I know that it was you who told Tobi where my mom was giving birth and caused the attack on the village the day I was born."

"Well I wasn't expecting that you would know about that. And I'll admit I made bad choices…"

"Please you knew exactly what you were doing." said Naruto. " You hated the fact that my mom was chosen to host Kurama and that you were overshadowed by your little sister. So you thought that you would destroy her life by tell Tobi exactly what he needed to free Kurama from my mother the day I was born. However you weren't expecting that my father would actually seal Kurama inside his own son now were you?"

"I have to admit that threw a wrench into my plans. However you can be killed and the wretched fox as well." said Xanafar attacking Naruto. However before he could make contact he was blocked by a red tail that Naruto knew very well.

"How did you…"

"Before I came in to the woods, I summoned Kurama. But I forgot you didn't know I could do that." said Naruto. "You may want to watch your back. I'm much stronger than when you me and Nalika fought." and with that Naruto walked back to his friends and nodded.

"So it was him?" asked Kakashi

"It was his chakra signal but I'm not the only one who can use the shadow clones." said Naruto.

"How could you tell?" asked Sakura

"His chakra wasn't the same as when the three of us fought the first time." said Naruto "I knew when I sensed him that it wasn't really him. But he knows now that I have all of my ablilites, however he doesn't know that you all weren't effected either."

"So why does he think you were the only one?" asked Sasuke

"His father." said Kakashi. "Minato Sensei and his family was well known for time space jutsus. That's why he was known as the Yellow Flash."

"Well that's just weird." said Sakura.

"Yeah." said Naruto as a fog started to set in. "It's time."

"Let's do this."

* * *

Haku stood beside Zabuza in the fog waiting for the right moment to strike when Zabuza left him like before. Haku smiled then moved to where he sensed Naruto and Sasuke's Chakra. On Zabuza's signal Haku moved in and started to battle the two holding back so not to completely wipe out the bridge or to alert Zabuza that there was something different about him. He could tell that both Naruto and Sasuke were also holding back and wished that they could fight at their full potential but knew that they couldn't.

So like last time Haku used his kekkei genkai and trapped Naruto and Sasuke inside. However the three just barely put up a fight and Naruto easily broke through it. Shocked Zabuza let his guard down and that was when Gatou decided to make his move causing them all to join sides and begin fighting against the gang that had hired Zabuza in the frist place.

Though Zabuza was confused on how Haku seemed to know that Gatou was going to betray them he was more than ready for him. He looked over at Kakashi and nodded, then he jumped up to where Gatou was. He knew that because Kakashi's students and Haku were handling Gatou's men that he would have an easier time to fight with the fat idiot.

"So it was true. You did plan to betray me." said Zabuza.

"Seems your little friend was well informed I wonder why that was." said Gatou

"Don't worry about it." said Zabuza. "I'm the one you need to worry about." and with that they started their fight. Naruto watched as the two fought and it was almost like last time, however this time Zabuza didn't go over the edge of the bridge and he didn't get killed. They watched as he walked over to where Haku was sitting treating his wounds and like before heard him tell their friend to go and live the life he wanted. Not the same life as he did.

"Are you sure Zabuza?" asked Haku

"Yes." he said. "You should have the chance to live a normal and free life. Not one that is being used."

"Alright." said Haku trying not to smile. "If that's what you want me to do." After that Zabuza disappeared and the group headed back to Tazuna's house to treat their wounds and rest.

* * *

Naruto walked through the woods around the hut where they were staying just looking at the scenery and he smiled. He never really noticed what it was like to be in the woods alone until he met Nika and Taisho. "Thinking about it I wonder if I should tell Tai about Xanafar. What do you think Kurama?" he asked the fox tailing behind him

**'It's your choice but I would let him know that the freak is indeed here and is targeting you.'**

"Problem with that is I don't want him to know that Taisho is here." said Naruto

**"Like I said it's your choice. But you should still be careful."**

"Right." said Naruto and he walked back to the hut and laid down.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next morning the newly regrouped team seven left to head back to the Leaf village while Naruto filled Haku in on what had caused the time rift and how they had all went back to when they were kids again. Haku was still confused about Xanafar so Naruto explained that Xanafar was his mother's younger sister and that he hated the fact that she was chosen over his sister. Then he explain that Xanafar found out about Naruto becoming the host to Kurama.

"So he's the reason we're stuck here in the past from when we all met?" asked Haku

"Yeah." said Naruto as they walked into the village. Sasuke and Sakura left to go see Nika and Kairo, and Kakashi took off to let the third know about the mission.

"So what do we do now?" asked Haku.

"Act normally." said Naruto just then he saw Taisho walking up to them along with Tsuande and Naruto smiled. "Hey there Granny."

"Oh shut up brat." said Tsunade smiling knowing that Naruto hadn't changed. "Anyway what's the story?"

"It's a long one." said Naruto. "We had better get to the monument and gather the others.

"Then let's go." said Tsunade and they left to get their friends and left for the monument.


End file.
